Know You
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Aku tahu kau cemburu. Dan rasa cemburumu itu karena kau sayang padaku,”, sho-ai, MxM, drabble fict, don't like, don't read. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BoysxBoys, Out of Characters. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

**~Know You~**

**MxM**

**(Matt-Mello)**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Aku mendengus kesal untuk yang kelima kalinya pagi hari ini. Aku mendengus bukan karena aku capek atau semacamnya, tapi karena dia. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah dan juga lebih muda dariku.

Ketika semua sudah terbangun dan aku menemukan sosoknya yang sedang berada di samping bocah kapas itu, hatiku terasa terbakar dan memanas. Entah pancaran apa yang dia perlihatkan pada bocah kecil bernama Near itu. Akh!

"Near, kau itu manis." Ucapanmu itu membuatku kaget setengah mati. Bukannya aku melebih-lebihkan, tapi ini kenyataan. Dan aku membencinya.

Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan seulas senyuman yang terpajang di bibir manismu. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa tersenyum ketika kau mengatakan hal itu.

Aku cemburu.

Ya, aku cemburu ketika kau berucap dan mengatakan bahwa Near itu manis.

"Near, kau benar-benar lucu."

Setelah beberapa selang waktu, kalimat kedua pun meluncur dari bibirmu, lagi. Hatiku semakin memanas dan itu membuatku memakan cokelat yang berada di tanganku dengan kasar. Ya, dengan kasar. Kau berkata bahwa bocah kecil itu lucu. Menyebalkan!

Aku membencinya.

Sesaat kau melihat ke arahku dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu hangat untukku. Sedikit terhenyak aku melihatnya, tapi itu hanya sesaat kemudian aku mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari tempatku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu.

Aku tak tahu.

***

"Kau menangis, Mello." ujarmu yang melihatku terduduk di tepi jendela kamar. Sejak kapan pemuda itu berada di situ? Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mengontrol emosiku yang ingin meledak. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan memakinya, memaki semua perbuatan yang telah membuatku membencinya.

Tangisanku sulit untuk kuhentikan. Hei, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Sial! Mello bukan orang yang seperti ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku ketus tanpa melihat sosokmu yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarku. Kau terdiam, tetap terdiam hingga kau memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki kamarku.

Aku tahu, kali ini kau sudah berada di sampingku. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal ini? Aku tak tahu.

Hening.

Suasana itu melingkupi kami berdua, di sini, di kamar ini. Aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang begitu teratur. Terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

Perasaan yang semakin menggebu-gebu ketika kau menenangkanku di saat aku menangis tak berdaya. Aku tahu kau hanya kasihan padaku. Aku merasa begitu.

GREPP!

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat itu merasuk dalam hatiku. Matt, dia memelukku. Pelukan yang selalu kurindukan. Selalu dan selalu.

"Jangan menangis. Kau itu sok kuat, ya?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, aku tak ingin melihat Mello yang kukenal ini mengeluarkan air matanya,"

"... Aku tak suka jika kau selalu berada di dekat Near. Aku tak suka, aku benci itu. Dan aku cemburu terhadapmu," Perkataan itu terus keluar dari rongga mulutku tanpa henti dan berturut-turut. Bodohnya diriku.

Dua detik kau terdiam tanpa sebuah kata. Kau tak membalas perkataanku atau apapun. Tapi, kau malah memelukku semakin erat. Kehangatan itu semakin tercipta.

"Hm,"

Kali ini kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat. Dan itu sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tatapan yang kau berikan itu hanya untukku. Ya, hanya untukku.

"Aku tahu, kau menangis karena aku, ya?"

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau, Mello. Aku tahu kau,"

"Terserah,"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu. Dan rasa cemburumu itu karena kau sayang padaku,"

Terhenyak ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku lebar. Ini pasti bohong. Matt yang pendiam itu jadi... "Mello," Kau memanggil namaku sambil menyentuh pelan pipiku. Terasa dingin, jemari itu terasa dingin kurasakan.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Bodoh, minggir! Aku mau keluar,"

Aku senang. Aku senang kali ini. Perasaanku mungkin terbalas olehnya. Aku menyayanginya. Seulas senyum terasa terkembang di bibirku. Ya, karena dia. Karena seorang Mail Jeevas di dekatku**.**

"Heh?! Apa lihat-lihat, rambut kapas?!"

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan kekurangan daLam fict ini. Hohoho...**

**Fict Matt-Mello pertama Tsuki. Muahaha... :3**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
